(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench with a fixed jaw and a sliding jaw which is alternatively controlled by two pawls which are made in Metric and English systems.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wrench with a sliding jaw and a fixed jaw is used to clamp an object such as a nut or a bolt head of different sizes. The sliding jaw is movable relative to the fix jaw so that the distance between the two jaws can be controlled by the users to adapt the objects of different sizes. The sliding jaw includes a cylindrical guide portion which is movably received in a groove in the head of the wrench and the guide portion is a rack. An adjustment screw is rotatably connected to the handle and engaged with the rack so that when the user rotates the adjustment screw, the sliding jaw is moved toward the fixed jaw or away from the fixed jaw. The rack and the adjustment screw are made in Metric system or English system so that when using the wrench with Metric system cannot precisely hold the object of English system. A small gap is defined between the two jaws and the sides of the object, and this might damage the object.
The present invention intends to provide a wrench wherein the guide portion includes two toothed surfaces made by Metric and English systems respectively, two pawls are movably connected to the wrench to respectively engaged with the two toothed surfaces so as to properly clamp the object.